Undead Enemy
Undead Enemy (アンデッドエネミー Andeddo Enemī) ist ein Song von Suzumu, in Zusammenarbeit mit Giga-P, und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Lyrics Japanisch= どうしてか 昔憧れた 主役の象徴お面付けた 次の日から ずっと笑顔崩れる事無く 誰からだって愛されてた 不幸な少年は 機会仕掛けの ブリキの心臓 蓋し眩々 千歳も待てば 何処からか 笑い方忘れ 算盤式 続き柄カタカタ 1点?100点?10点? あらら赤点 1点?100点?10点? ――キミは? 嗤え 嗤え 囚人達 門に来た福も その使いも 謗れ 謗れ そして 誰も いらないんだよ ボクをほっといてくれ (Da Da Da Da Da Da) 惰性じゃもう何も助かりゃしない 限界寸前スリリング どうでしょうね? 『今日も今日とて我慢を上書き保存しました。消去しますか?』 YES NO どうしてか 昔憧れた 主役の象徴お面付けた 次の日から ずっと笑顔崩れる事無く 誰でもずっと好きしていた 優しい少年は 行方知らずの 感情ガサゴソ 不貞腐れ々 千里も歩きゃ 何処からか 愛し方忘れ 算盤式 胸積もりカチカチ 1点?100点?10点? そこが落点 1点?100点?10点? ――キミは? 踊れ 踊れ ダンスナンバー 愛想尽かしては 愛想笑い 外れ 外れ 発明者も うんざりなんだ まやかしそそのかし (Do Do Do Do Do Do) 努力じゃもう何も報わりゃしない 崩壊寸前スリリング どうもこうも 『もしも明日の天気が分かったら、人生が1%だけつまらなくなるんだろうな。』 誰か頼みの 飯事信託 不協和音は 今日も止まずに どこからか 休み方を忘れ 漏電気味 クチャクチャのカタカタ 1点?100点?10点? あららあらあら 1点?11点? あれれあれあれ 1点?もう1点? 1.11? 1000 いっせん 11000 じゅういっせん ――ボクは? 遠く 遠く 聞こえるんだ 怒号に 塗 まみれた咽び泣きが やめてみんな ボクをひとりぼっちにしないでよ 笑え 笑え 囚人達 ママの言うことは 聞けたのかな? 踊れ 踊れ 大人達の 手の平ダンサーなんだ キミもボクも (Da Da Da Da Da Da) 打算的悲劇 奇跡も 疎 おろか 刺激的なチキンレース どうでしょうね? それの解答は? |-|Romaji= Doushite ka mukashi akogareta Shuyaku no shouchou omen tsuketa tsugi no hi kara Zutto egao kuzureru koto naku Dare kara datte aisareteta fukou na shounen wa Kikai jikake no BURIKI no shinzou Futashi kurakura chitose mo mateba Dokkara ka waraikata wasure Soroban shiki tsudzukigara KATAKATA Itten? Hyaku? Jutten? Arara akaten Itten? Hyaku? Jutten? ――KIMI wa? Warae warae shuujin-tachi Kado ni kita fuku mo sono tsukai mo Soshire soshire soshite dare mo Iranainda yo BOKU wo hottoite kure (Da Da Da Da Da Da) Dasei ja mou nan mo tasukarya shinai Genkai sunzen SURIRINGU dou deshou ne? Doushite ka mukashi akogareta Shuyaku no shouchou omen tsuketa tsugi no hi kara Zutto egao kuzureru koto naku Dare demo zutto suki shite ita yasashii shounen wa Yukue shirazu no kanjou GASAGOSO Futekusare sare senri mo arukya Dokkara ka aishikata wasure Soroban shiki mune tsumori KACHIKACHI Itten? Hyaku? Jutten? Soko ga rakuten Itten? Hyaku? Jutten? ――KIMI wa? Odore odore DANSU NANBAA Aiso tsukashite wa aiso warai Hazure hazure hatsumeisha mo Unzari nanda mayakashi sosonokashi (Do Do Do Do Do Do) Doryoku ja mou nan mo mukuwarya shinai Houkai sunzen SURIRINGU doumo kou mo Dareka tanomi no mamagoto shintaku Fukyouwaon wa kyou mo yamazu ni Dokkara ka yasumikata wo wasure Rouden gimi KUCHAKUCHA no KATAKATA Itten? Hyaku? Jutten? Arara ara ara Itten? Juuitten? Arere are are Itten? Mou itten? Itten ichi ichi? Issen juuissen ――BOKU wa? Tooku tooku kikoerunda Dogou ni mamireta musebi naki ga Yamete yamete minna minna BOKU wo hitori bocchi ni shinaide yo Warae warae shuujin-tachi MAMA no iu koto wa kiketa no ka na? Odore odore otona-tachi no Tenohira DANSAA nanda KIMI mo BOKU mo (Da Da Da Da Da Da) Dasanteki higeki kiseki mo oroka Shigekiteki na CHIKIN REESU dou deshou ne? Sore no kaitou wa? For some reason, the protagonist I had admired Covered his symbol with a mask and from the next day His smile never crumbling He was an unhappy boy loved by everyone Your tin plate device heart Perhaps if a dizzy long amount of time passes Will forget how to laugh And it will interact like a machine 1 point? 100? 10 points? Oh oh, a failing grade 1 point? 100? 10 points? –you are? Laugh, laugh, prisoners With your suspicious good fortune and its use Criticize, criticize, I know No one needs me, leave me alone (I-i-i-i-i-i) inertia has become useless now Is this verge of the limit thrilling, what do you say? “Today again I have saved to disk the endurance data. Would you like to delete it? >YES >NO” |-|English= For some reason, the protagonist I had admired Covered his symbol with a mask and from the next day Without his smile ever crumbling The kind hearted boy let anyone push him around, The feelings with no place to go rustle about in your heart Although you sulk now, if you walk a long distance You’ll eventually forget how to love And your heart will become a clinking calculator 1 point? 100? 10 points? That’s a failing grade 1 point? 100? 10 points? — you are? Dance, dance, do a dance performance Force a smile though you started hating it now What a failure, a failure, the inventor as well Is fed up with this, what a phony instigation (E-e-e-e-e-e) Effort alone won’t get you anything anymore Everything is on a thrilling edge of destruction “If you could read tomorrow’s weather, life would become 1% more boring” If you ask someone you trust to play house with you The dicord won’t ever stop You’ll eventually forget even how to rest You’ll have a short circuit, crumpling and clattering 1 point? 100? 10 points? oh, oh my 1 point? 11 points? oh oh, my my 1 point? 1 more? 1.11? 1000, 11000 — I ? I can hear from far far away A sobbing smeared with pain Stop it, stop it, everyone please don’t leave me all alone Laugh, laugh, prisoners! Did you listen to your mom today? Dance, dance, you are dancers In the palms of the adults, me and you as well (L-l-l-l-l-l) Let’s ignore this tragic calculated miracle And how about we start a stimulating chicken race? What’s the answer to that? Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Giga-P Kategorie:Suzumu